The invention of the present application relates to a method and system for providing private communications between a group of individuals, and in particular, to a method and system for promoting communication between family members.
Various systems and methods have been proposed for keeping groups of individuals in interactive contact over a computer network.
One such system is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,406 to Rasansky et al. Rasansky discloses a scheduling system for use between web users. Every end user is granted a password protected calendar. The calendar is provided in a web browser to obviate the need for users to purchase software programs. Users can send emails inviting others to participate in activities. A calendar is automatically created for those receiving the emails. The disclosure limits communication to the use of a scheduling calendar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,346 to Kley et al. discloses a distributed group activity data network system and method. A server computer 104 maintains group activity files 124 that are accessed by client computer 102 through network connections 106.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,597 to Van Wyngarden discloses a method and apparatus for providing and accessing data at an Internet site. A web site 12 is provided including multi-access area 34 that has at least two levels of access associated with a user ID and password. A site provider at a first user point 14 publishes to web site 12 and a site user at a second user point 16 has access to both the site provider at the first user point 14 and the web site 12.
Existing Internet sites related to the field of the invention include www.myfamily.com, www.familystreet.com, and www.familybeat.com. All of these sites provide environments in which family members can share information. However, none of the sites provides secure communications along with a comprehensive set of interactive and advisory features.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for providing interactive online communication between a group of individuals within a secure environment, which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a system and method for providing a secure interactive family web site with multiple access levels so that the web site creator has access to additional levels.
It is an additional object of the invention to create a secure private web site that functions as a comprehensive source of advisory information.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, or will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a method for implementing a private web site accessible only to participating members is provided. The method comprises allowing a primary registrant to access a web server and create a private group web site. The method further comprises providing the primary registrant with access information so that the primary registrant can access the private group web site. The method also comprises supplying the primary registrant with an access mechanism to be implemented by one or more subsequent registrants, and granting access to the private group web site to the subsequent registrants upon activation of the access mechanism and selection of a user ID and a password. The method also comprises providing member functionality accessible to all registrants but inaccessible to the general public through a world wide web address and providing functionality accessible to only the primary registrant.
In a further aspect, the invention comprises a system for providing private communication between a plurality of registered members. The system comprises a host server, means for connecting the registered members with the host server, and a private web site residing on the host server. The private web site comprises an access mechanism for allowing access to the private web site by registered members and for preventing the site from being accessed by the public through a world wide web address. The private web site additionally comprises a registration mechanism for allowing one or more individuals having the access mechanism to register and become members of the private web site, an interactive communications interface for facilitating communications between the registered members, and a private web space accessible only to a primary registrant that created the family web site.
In an additional aspect, a system is provided for facilitating private communications between a plurality of registered family members. The system comprises a host server, means for connecting the registered family members with the host server; and a private family web site residing on the host server. The private family web site comprises an access mechanism for allowing access to the private family web site by the registered family members and for preventing the private family web site from being accessed directly by the public through a world wide web address. The private family web site additionally comprises a registration mechanism for allowing one or more individuals having the access mechanism to register and become members of the private family web site. The private family web site further comprises an interactive communications interface for facilitating communications between the registered family members, wherein the interactive communications interface comprises an interactive calendar on which group activities can be scheduled, a bulletin board for posting messages, an instant messaging feature, and real time games. The private family web site further comprises advisory services for advising the registered members of financial options and private web space accessible only to a primary registrant that created the private family web site.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.